


Under the Heavy Moon

by bblgumbby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Begging, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, HP Daddy Fest 2020, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mpreg, Outdoor Sex, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic, hardly anyone else is mentioned cos family dynamics could get difficult really fast, they're trying to have a baby and its sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblgumbby/pseuds/bblgumbby
Summary: When Draco becomes Albus' daddy, it's only a matter of time before he gets bred.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127
Collections: HP Daddy Fest 2020





	Under the Heavy Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods for running this awesome fest (and giving me more time) and to my lovely beta N, who was fantastic and helped a lot with such short notice. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

"Such a good boy for Daddy, aren't you, my lovely?"

Albus couldn't suppress the shiver of pleasure that ran through his body, whimpering as he tucked his face into the man's neck whose lap he was spread out over. If someone had suggested even a year ago that Draco Malfoy would be charmed by him and reciprocate his feelings, he would have sent them to St. Mungo's for suspected Confundus damage. He had pined for so long, keeping it a secret as best he could. Draco thankfully saw through it.

It had been difficult at first for his own loving, overprotective father to back off and let them be together. It was only after people explained how long they would both live that such an age difference would be negligible in a decade or two, since the average wizard would easily see 150 years, if not for war and plague.

Then it had been complaints about his choice of suitor, mainly from the men of Albus' extended family, which the young man didn't give a toss about. Of course he knew Draco's past, of his roles during the war, of the reparations he suffered in the aftermath. But most of all, he knew the man that survived the war, and that was who he loved. That was who he wanted a child with.

Oh, but it was so hard to focus when he was spread open on three of his Daddy's long, lovely fingers. "Ah ah, darling. You were being so good for me, come back to me now." A few deep breaths and Albus nodded, swallowing thickly.

"Yes Daddy, I'm here, I'm good."

"Mm, yes you are." A quick but sweet kiss to Albus' damp temple had the young man humming in satisfaction. "So perfect, Albus, doing your research, taking all your potions… It's finally going to happen, darling. All because of you." 

It would happen tonight, Albus was sure of it. The perfect alignment of the moon, planets, and the end of his potions regimen could mean only one thing: his Daddy would breed him tonight. 

"Do you need another, or are you ready to proceed, Albus?"

"I'm—" He took a quick breath as Draco's fingers curled against his prostate once again. He'd been teased and worked up since just after sunset, and the moon hung full and heavy above them now. "I'm ready, Daddy, please fill me."

"As you wish." Those long, lovely fingers slipped from the warm clutch of Albus' hole and the young man's breath caught in his throat as he felt the head of Draco's cock nudge at his rim. "Relax for me, darling, let Daddy fill you up, hm?"

Now the ritual could truly begin. They were outside, bathed in the light of the full moon, candles around them giving off tiny globes of flickering gold in a sea of silvery moonlight. Albus had done his research well, and the ritual for conception required two more things: Draco's seed inside Albus, and simultaneous orgasms. They had prepared for weeks, months really, and now was the time. Albus would leave this place glowing, Draco's child a tiny spark of life inside him. 

Bracing himself, Albus let out a tiny whimper as Draco's cock slowly filled him up. As always, the stretch was just this side of too much, always pushing the younger man to his limit in a way the couple found absolutely delicious. He'd cried the first time, so filled up with cock he thought he'd burst from it. But Albus knew better now. He was spread wide over his Daddy's lap, his back to Draco's chest, both the man's pale hands under Albus' golden thighs. He would be like an offering to the old gods tonight, asking magic to bless them with a child. He was ready. Too deep in his own mind, he nearly missed the long glide of Draco entering him, the breath being punched out of his lungs with the first hard thrust inside.

 _Fuck_. His daddy felt so good inside him. Draco bottomed out and held Albus close, one hand pressed flat against his belly. Albus whimpered, his eyes shut tight and his breathing shallow as he brought his focus back to the task at hand. Draco pressed his lips to Albus' ear.

"So good, you feel so good for me, darling Albus. Feel me in you, so deep. Ready, love?" 

"Yes, Daddy, yes—" He gasped softly as Draco began to rock his hips. "Oh—!" And so, the ritual began. Draco murmured the incantations as he moved in and out of Albus, the younger man answering back in kind when prompted to. 

Their lovemaking ramped up as did the magic swirling around them, gold, silver, and white. If anyone was around to see them, they would be overwhelmed with the might and beauty of magic, but it was only the two of them out on the grounds of the manor. They were fucking under the light of the full moon, bodies moving in synchronization, magic incantations, and cries of passion rising up into the night. 

"Al— darling, Albus," Draco grunted, pumping his hips faster, pressing in deep each time. "It's— fuck, it's almost time."

Albus whimpered and cried out, clenching down on Draco's cock, nearly blind from the pleasure. A consequence of the ritual, Albus was overcome with pleasure, and would soon be guaranteed the best, most powerful orgasm of his life. 

"Please! Please, Daddy, fill me up! G-give me your baby, oh—!" And with two more thrusts, Draco groaned loudly in Albus' ear and came hard, shooting his warm, potent load into Albus' willing body. This in turn triggered Albus' own orgasm, causing the young man to nearly scream in pleasure. It echoed over the grounds and the magic around the amorous pair swirled in towards them.

The ritual was complete.

Albus was sated and floating, his lower belly warm and his skin practically glowing. Draco pressed gentle kisses to his boy's neck and shoulder, finishing the incantations as they came down from their respective highs. 

"...do you think it worked, my love?"

Albus smiled at the sweet tone of his husband's voice. Draco continued to gently rub Albus' belly, even while his cock was still inside him. "Mm, I believe so. Finally bred me up, Daddy."

Draco growled teasingly and gave another little thrust of his hips, making Albus groan. "Careful, love, you'll get me going again."

"Oh, dear husband…" Albus grinned and clenched down, eliciting another groan from Draco. "I fully intend to."

**Author's Note:**

> I agonized for a bit about Harry and Scorpius and crazy relationships... and then I pretty much abandoned that altogether! The story could've focused around Harry and the Weasleys reacting to Al and Draco, but I really just wanted it to be smutty and sweet. It's only about the two of them! I hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment and kudos if you did :)


End file.
